Contact, Homecoming and Reboot
by PhoenixDfire
Summary: In the Dark Nest triology, Luke, Leia and Han discover the truth about what happened to Anakin and Padme. These are three short stories that deal with the after effects of this event;- Contact - Leia discovers an old ally is really a lot closer to her. Homecoming -After the death of his wife. Luke Skywalker takes his son to visit Naboo. Reboot - R2 discovers C3PO's backup.
1. Homecoming

**Homecoming.**

Even from the approach, the planet looked beautiful. Naboo was a brilliant gem of green and blue against the black blanket of space. As the Jade Fire started its landing cycle, Ben Skywalker looked over at his father with concern. Although his mother had recently passed away and he himself was missing her terribly, this was going to be rough on his father.

His father guided the ship over the smooth grass plains and the blue glass like oceans as they approached the space port. Neither father nor son had ever visited this planet which has such a strong connection to them. It is the birth planet of the Emperor, but much more importantly, Padme Amidala's home.

Ben also noticed that there appeared to be something wrong with R2 D2. Maybe 'wrong' was incorrect term; Ben mused as he observed the little pepper pot of a droid. The droid was standing on his 'tip toes' trying desperately to see out of the canopy, whilst making mournful wooing sounds.

_You'd think he was home sick or something, _thought Ben.

The ship followed the flight path over the capital city, taking in the breath taking waterfalls and stunning marble like buildings, and put down in the cleanest landing bay Ben had ever seen. His father powered down the engines and took off the pilot headset.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Dunno," replied Ben, "But I reckon Artoo's been ready since we took off."

Sure enough, the little droid was already stood by the door bleeping loudly.

"It's not surprising really." explained Luke. "He was built here."

He walked over to the access panel and opened the door. There was an excited Bleep from the droid and it raced down the landing ramp and started to circle madly round the landing bay.

"Calm down Artoo. You'll break a servo or two." Luke called after him.

Ben smiled. R2 D2 had turned out to have quite a history attached to the Skywalkers, as did C-3PO who was with his Aunt and Uncle on Courscant. It was only now with the latest data retrieval techniques that they had discovered that both droids had known his grandfather and grandmother all this time. C3PO had received a memory wipe at some point and R2 D2 had received some nasty battle damage when the first Death Star had been destroyed. It took time to put the pieces back together again.

A custom official approached the Skywalkers with obvious trepidation, almost fear.

"Grand Master Skywalker..erm." He asked, not sure how to proceed.

"Yes Officer?" replied his Father.

"I've been ordered to inquire about the reason for your visit." Explained the Officer, "Is there a reason why a Jedi Master is visiting Naboo?"

Luke looked a little taken aback by this question and then realisation dawned. "Oh no, officer. I'm not here on any republic business. The Force hasn't guided us here to investigate any problems. I assure you this is a personal visit."

The officer looked relived for a second and then concerned again. "Personal?"

Luke smiled. "Yes. That's right. We'll be here for a few days and then be on our way."

Ben thought the officer was going to pry some more but instead looked satisfied with the answer. It was understandable. Ben had seen this happen a lot. If a Jedi Master turns up unannounced, then the locals would get nervous because they assume they're here to stop something bad and that normally meant some kind of trouble.

"Very well Sir." The Custom Officer replied, "I'll authorise you for five days. If you need to stay longer, you'll have to come back to me for an extension."

"That's perfectly fine Officer." replied Luke, "One final thing. Is there an address directory available somewhere? I've got a few places to look up?"

"Certainly." replied the officer looking intrigued, "The Ministry of Records. I'll give you this travel guide and highlight it for you."

Ben smiled. He knew the datapad would have some kind of tracking device in it. It was reported that Naboo was a bit paranoid when it came to force users. Maybe some kind of hangover from Palpatine but if his father was able to take it in his stride, he'd accept it.

"Thank you," said Luke, "Most helpful."

He then turned to find R2, who was still tearing round the Landing Bay.

"Ok Artoo, That's enough!" he called. "Come on Ben, we've got people to find."

* * *

><p>It was very serine and peaceful walking round the capital city. There were a couple of people about but they didn't take any notice of the two Jedi and they're droid. Ben noticed that this world, people didn't really talk to each other; they just walked around as if they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Something didn't feel right.<p>

"Dad?" He looked over at his father who had the same puzzled expression.

"Yes Ben, I feel it too."

"Is it the dark side?"

"No." Luke paused and sighed, "It's vague and fleeting. Not a evil feeling, just sadness."

"It's across the entire world isn't it?"

"I think so. It's as if the entire planet is suffering from some kind of malaise."

"You don't think its shame?"

"Shame?"

"Well, this is the old Emperor's home planet. Some kind of collective guilt?"

Luke smiled.

"No, it's not shame. There were so many who were fooled by him, there's no shame attached," He concentrated, allowing his feelings to stretch out. "No, this is a sense of loss, sadness which cover's this entire planet like a shroud."

At that moment, Artoo emitted a high pitch squeal of excitement. He turned off down an alleyway as fast as his servos could allow. Both father and son looked at each other, confused by their droid's behaviour, and started to pursue him. Artoo could move fast if he wanted to, but for a droid his age, he had to be careful about running his powercells down. Both Ben and Luke caught up with him at a crossroads in the alleyways.

"What's got into you?" Ben asked, slightly out of breath.

Artoo trilled a reply and his pepper pot home scanned his surroundings and then without warning, he shot off again in a different direction. He led the two jedi on a merry chase through the maze of narrow alleyways, sometimes even doubling back on himself until finally he came across a quite modest dwelling. Here the droid stopped and let out a small mournful chirp.

"So what's here?" Luke asked him.

"The datapad says this is the residence of a Ryoo Naberrie." said Ben.

"Naberrie?" said his father in surprise. "I wonder if she's related to Pooja?"

"Cousin Pooja?" said Ben.

"Only one way to find out."

Luke rang the bell, and waited. There was a shuffling of feet and an old lady, ten to twelve years Luke's senior, opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked in an unsure type of way.

At this point, R2-D2 almost exploded with excitement. Bleeping and whirring as if his head was going to pop off. The old lady seemed quite taken aback by the noise the droid was taking and then, ignoring the two people who'd rung the door chime, approached the droid.

"R2?" She asked.

The droid stopped making the noise and bleep a single affirmative.

"Oh My! After all this time!" She exclaimed, He bent down and to both Ben and Luke's surprise, gave the droid a huge hug. She then stood up and turned to face Luke and then staggered back in shock.

"You!" She exclaimed, and then paused and looked closer, "Oh, thank goodness, you're not."

"Erm, Hello. I'm Luke…" Luke started but the old woman cut him off.

"Skywalker. I know that." She smiled, "So nice for family to visit."

She walked up to him and looked at him, as if examining every facet of his face.

"Mostly the father," she said, almost to herself, "But I can see your mother in there too."

Ben thought it would be a good moment to interrupt, "Excuse me, are you any relation to Pooja…"

He got caught off guard with the interrupted reply.

"Sister. She's my sister, which makes your… " She paused looking between the two jedi, unsure how to continue.

"Father." explained Ben.

"Really? My my. The family doesn't stop growing does it." She smiled, "Well, that makes me your father's cousin and you my second cousin?" She seemed to loose her focus for a second, "or is it third. I can never keep track of all these extended family terms. Anyway, come on in. I suppose you have some questions and to tell you the truth, I could do with some company."

She shuffled into dwelling and called back, "Well come in, if you're coming. Oh and Artoo, the recharge socket and the caff maker are where they've always been."

* * *

><p>Trilling happily the droid passed his stunned companions and entered the dwelling. Ben looked at his father and, with a shrug, followed the droid inside. Luke realised he liked pleasant surprises like this as he followed his son.<p>

"I've kept it all hidden for years." said Ryoo, as she started to dig through a draw next to her comfy looking armchair.

They were all in a small, clean living room with a modest well used couch facing the slightly out of date holo projector in the corner. The back wall covered in holograms and photos of various family members, which Luke was quickly scanning over, trying to see if there was any reference to his mother. The family resemblance was startling, especially to his sister. He, however, must have inherited his father's features.

Ryoo sat down in her chair with a satisfying thump and took a deep breath, watching both visitor's carefully.

"Should I call you Aunt Ryoo?" asked Ben, with a smile.

"Young man," She replied with a smile, "of course you can. Although before you go, I'd like a holo of the two of you to put on the wall."

"Of course. Dad?"

But Luke didn't react, he was looking at the family he didn't know he had and was incredibly overwhelmed, just by the sheer scale.

"Dad?" repeated Ben.

"Yes. of course." He said bringing himself back into the present, "Sorry, it's just I never realised that my mother's family was so big."

"Yes, Let's see. That's my son and daughter, and that's they're partners and then there's my grandkids." said Ryoo, pointing to various images. "There are my Mum and Dad. You won't find anything of your parents up there, but these are your grand parents. Padme's mother and father."

Luke just stared at the image of his grandparents. This was the first time he'd ever seen it. He couldn't believe it, actual proof of his family. He could feel the emotion bubbling just below the surface. An uneasy silence settled on the room as Luke couldn't take his eyes away from them.

"Err." Said Ben "Are they still with us?"

"Oh no. They passed on just before the Death Star was destroyed. Padme's death hit them very hard. I always got the feeling that they kept going just for my mother's sake." There was a sad pause. "She passed on quite recently too."

"I wish I could have met them." said Luke.

"Oh the feeling would have been mutual." Ryoo smiled. "The one thing they loved was family and to find out that Padme had kids would have meant the universe to them."

"You were saying about my parents?" asked Luke, trying to fight back the emotion.

"Well, when your mother died, we didn't know who your father was but we had our suspicions. It didn't seem to matter though because the pregnancy she was buried with must have been a fake. We did a little investigation and found out that Anakin Skywalker had been listed under the casualties on the attack on the Jedi Council. That, however, seemed to gain the attention of Darth Vader."

There was an urgent look between father and son, which their relative picked up on straight away.

"Anyway, we hid all the evidence of any connection between Padme and the Jedi. We even moved her body, just in case. I take it that there's more of a connection with Vader than we realised?"

Luke hated this part. It wasn't well known outside of his inner circles of friends, even after all this time, that Darth Vader had been Anakin Skywalker all along. Luke didn't want his father's exploits and heroism of the clone wars to be diminished by his fall but this was different. Here in front of him was family and she had a right to know what happened to her Aunt.

Artoo broke up this moment by bringing in Kaff and snacks. Luke sat down and slowly, quietly explained what happened between his mother and father. How his father had turned to the dark side to try and save his mother from death in childbirth but instead destroyed everything he loved. Luke had suspicions that the Emperor had been able to plant images and dreams into his father's mind believing that his mother would die but he there was no way of knowing if they were correct.

Would things have been different if Anakin had not given in to his fear for Padme or if he'd never had the dreams in the first place? One thing was for certain, Anakin wouldn't have been in place to kill the Emperor, if he had resisted. But then would Mace Windoo have killed the Emperor and fallen to the dark side himself? In the end, this kind of questioning was a moot point. Although, as master Yoda would say, the future may always be in motion, the past is always set. After he had finished, he looked at Ryoo, scared that she would blame him, but all Ryoo did was wipe a single tear away and give him a small nod.

"When did you find all this out?"

"Properly? A couple of years ago. Artoo here was there to see it all but had suffered a lot of damage over the years."

"Yes, of course he would be. Always Padme's favourite pet droid."

"Really? My mother's droid?" Luke said surprised, turning his attention to Artoo. "That damage must have been worse that it looked!"

Artoo gave and innocent whistle and trundled off.

"Oh please don't be too hard on him. It must have been difficult for him as well." Ryoo said.

"Remember Dad that C-3PO was your father's droid all this time as well." interjected Ben.

Luke blew out his frustration but still the thought of having all these answers years ago was difficult to accept. Artoo nervously looked back through the doorway from the kitchen.

"It's Ok. Artoo." he said, "I'm not going to be angry about this."

"Did they swap droids instead of wedding rings at their marriage?" Ben asked innocently.

Luke snorted, suppressing a laugh. Ryoo cackled as Artoo sounded offended by this remark. There was a knock at the door and after Ryoo had called that the door was open, a small boy entered the room carrying a small box. He was aged eight or nine and it was then the family resemblance between Ben and the newcomer was so evident to Luke.

"Hi Gran," Said the small boy. "I got the box you wanted."

"Thank you Gregory." Said Ryoo. "Can you stay a while?"

"Sure thing Gran. Mum had a little difficulty finding it but here it is."

"Give it here young man, and I'd like you to say hello to Luke and Ben. We've just found out that they're part of our family too."

"Really?" Gregory looked unimpressed by this statement until he noticed Luke and then recognition dawned. He just stared at him a little awestruck.

"Gregory." Ryoo called softly, "Its rude to stare, now sit up on this armchair while I show you some very important holos."

With a muted 'Yes, Gran', the little boy teared his attention away from Luke and Ben and sat on the armchair. Ryoo, reached into the box and took out a datapad. She activated it and a head and shoulder holo appeared of Padme Amidala. This was one of the first times Luke had seen his mother's face in so much detail. He could see where Leia had gotten her looks from. A beautiful, flawless face, you could see her intelligence in her eyes and her hair dragged up in a bun. She looked remote and emotionless. And then she started to speak, with a strange mix of trepidation and happiness.

"The chancellor was quite insistent about the increase in my personal security. It was only when he suggested that Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi be involved that I considered it. It would be nice to see him again and I wonder if Ani is still with him."

The message stopped.

"Ani!" Ben exclaimed.

He started laughing at the fact that one of the most feared Sith Lords of recent times had been called Annie. His laughter subsided in an awkward way when he saw his father's face. Luke was looking distraught. Pictures or recordings of the former senator were very rare. Luke had suspected that either his father or the Emperor had a hand in making sure that the galaxy forgot about the woman who'd been the Queen of Naboo. Seeing her talk hit him like a spice freighter.

"This is part of her diaries." Ryoo said, "It cover's a time just before the clone wars started. I'll upload it to Artoo before you go."

She reached into the box and produced about twenty holos, each showing Padme in a different situation, One of her as the Queen of Naboo, one on her first day as senator. In each there was a familiar little droid lurking in the background. And then there was a Holo of her wedding. A gold C3PO as there in addition to R2, but it was the man she was marrying who captured their attention.

Tall, strong and handsome, Anakin Skywalker had never looked happier. Any images they'd found of Anakin had always had some kind of grimace or a remote look of determination. This was the first time he looked relaxed. Padme herself looked stunning in the white gown she was wearing and she looked so happy. It made the recordings that they recovered from Artoo much harder to accept. How could something this beautiful, turn so ugly.

More holo's were produced, some of his father or both of them talking in her senate office. You could tell these were secret holos, not really for anybody apart from the couple involved. Luke knew because even at this point, had this relationship been discovered, his father would have been expelled from the Jedi order.

"Although, we've always been confused about this." said Ryoo, producing a braid of hair from the box.

Luke gasped, his father's padawan hair brand.

"In the old Jedi Order, tradition demanded that a padawan wear a hair brand. " Luke explained as he picked it up, "Once they passed the trials and became a knight, the brand was removed by the padawans master lightsabre."

This is something that Luke didn't expect, to hold anything from his father was astounding.

"Well, you can keep that." Ryoo said, "but I'd like to keep the original holo's for my wall."

"Can we have copies?" asked Ben enthusiastically, before Luke could protest.

"Of course," said Ryoo.

* * *

><p>They stayed at Ryoo's for a couple of days, meeting new members of Padme's side of the family. They were all so welcoming that Ben thought that it helped his father deal with what he'd being going through lately. However, Ben knew that this time of reconciliation and peace wouldn't last too long. They were now included on Ryoo's family wall and messages were sent to Leia, Han and Jiana that they would be welcome to visit the extended family anytime they wanted.<p>

They were preparing to leave on the second day when Ryoo came up to them with two leaving gifts. The first a small jar of Kaff and the second was a datapad.

"This is Padme's favourite type of Kaff." Ryoo explained, "It was the only thing that kept her going on the long senate sessions."

She handed it over but looked quite hesitant about the datapad.

"This is difficult for me," She said pausing nervously but then she handed the datapad to Luke, "But this is the location of your mother's grave, after we moved her body. "

Luke took the datapad with a mixture of reluctance and excitement. Ryoo gave R2 a goodbye hug.

"I'd like to think she'd want you to visit at some point."

"I will." assured Luke.

"Oh and when you see him." said Ryoo, "Please tell him, it really isn't his fault."

"Who?" asked Ben.

But Ryoo never said, she just smiled as they left.

They arrived at a small graveyard, not far outside the capital city. Both Jedi could feel the oppressive feeling again, only this time slightly stronger than before. Artoo was managing quite well on the increasingly rocky ground. The graveyard was in a rather poor state of repair, with most of the gravestones or tombs a little shabby with the exception of one.

It stood not far off the main path and was the size of a small house. The datapad showed them that the tomb in good repair was the one they were after. For a couple of minutes, they walked round the mausoleum but found no entrance and no notice of who's last resting place this was. Ben looked over the datapad again and walked over to the south facing wall. He slid his hand behind a small rose carving and there was a small click.

Luke was taken aback by the door opening on the eastern side as it almost hit him. The curious thing was that he had no warning from the force. It was at that moment he retreated a little in panic.

"Ben, take four five steps back." He ordered.

As Ben did so, he suddenly became aware of the force again. It was as if the force didn't exist in that tomb. He looked over to his father.

"Yasimari?" he asked.

His father nodded, drew his lightsabre as a precaution, and began to venture back in. It was a subtle thing, the force retreated from the jedi's perception, like light slowly fading over a long sunset. You wonldn't really notice it if you weren't concentrating. There was no light in the tomb, it was so quiet and still. Ben produced a glow rod and began to shine it around.

The interior consisted of a single room, there were unoccupied shelves along each side where future generations could be interred. At the back of this room was a single stone coffin or alter and up against it was a small yasimari support cage. They approached with a little trepidation.

"There's probably only one in that cage." said Luke as he got closer.

"Should we leave it?" replied Ben.

"It looks new." said Luke, examining the cage when he was close enough. "This was installed recently."

"Well, somebody must care enough about here because it's much better than the others round here."

"We'sa care very much for m'lady." Said an old croachaty voice behind them.

They quickly spun round and faced the voice. Two Gungans stood in the doorway. One looked about Luke's age and was covering them both with a blaster. The other was tall, gangly looking but using a walking stick to support himself. He was obviously very old. Walking towards them, in a mannor that reminded Luke of Master Yoda, the gungan looked straight into Luke's face and asked in the same raspy voice.

"Who'sa are yousa?"

"Erm, Luke and Ben Skywalker" said Ben, trying to work out if he should smash the Yasimari cage and kill the reached thing, allowing his father to disarm the armed gundam.

The old Gungan snorted.

"A likely o tello." replied the armed gunman.

"My lightsabre's on my belt if you want to see." Said Luke.

"Give it to me slooowly." Demanded the old gungan and Luke obliged. Luke caught Ben's eye and Ben saw his father shake his head very subtly. Ben resolved to follow his father's lead and try and talk this one out.

The gungan walked in front of the two men and with someone who had some experience with lightsabers activated it, lighting up the tomb with an eerie green light. The Gungan looked relieved at this, closed the weapon down and handed it back. He nodded to his armed associate and he put his weapon away. The younger gungan, then felt around one of the walls and there was a soft click and the tomb was filled with a soft white light.

"Have we come to the right place?" Ben asked, "This is the last resting place of Padme Amidala?"

"Yes, of course it is." said the younger Gungan. "My father here makes sure it maintained and protected. He owed her a life debt and this is his way of paying it back."

"And if yousa knew about honour, you'd understand." The older Gungan shot back at his son.

The son sighed, "Father, you've been doing this for, how long now? Sixty years?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Sixty four years." The old one confirmed.

"By the force." Luke was astonished, "Sixty four years?"

"That's some dedication!" said Ben.

"Yes he's so dedicated to this, he's lost his dignity, his status and his family." The bitterness was evident in the son's voice, "All for some forgotten aristocrat."

"Padme Amidala, save my life and everybody's life on Naboo several times over. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

"Erm," Luke tried to interrupt," I got some questions about this tomb?"

It looked as if the argument between the two Gungans was about to get worse when Ben let loose an Ear shredding whistle. This had a worse effect on two Gungans who clutched their ears in agony.

"Right, Now that I've got your attention " said Ben, "Since you two are dealing with family matters we all have something in common. I want to know about my grandmother and his mother!"

"M'lady's child died with her." said the old Gungan. "I was there when we buried her."

"It was faked," explained Luke, "The children were Anakin Skywalker and Padme's. They would have been seen by the Emperor as a threat. Both myself and my sister were hidden. I only found out who my mother was recently and this is the first opportunity I've had to visit."

"I don't believe it." Said the old Gungan when Artoo entered to tomb. He trilled in recognition at the older gundam.

"Isa don't believe it." He repeated when he saw the little droid.

"Don't tell me," said Ben. "He knows R2 as well."

The old Gungan shuffled over to the little droid and examined it.

"Good to see you Boyo" he said slowly.

Ben turned to his father. "How come of all the millions of astromech droids in the galaxy, everyone remembers R2?"

"Well, it's hard to forget him, isn't it." Smiled Luke back and then turned his attention back to the other two beings. "Can you tell me your name?"

"He doesn't mention his name, "explained the son, walking over to them. "To be honest, he's shamed about his name and the dishonour that comes with it."

"Really? I would have thought that the dedication to looking after this place would have made him very honourable." said Luke.

"Not when your name is Binks."

The blank looks from the Jedi showed that name wasn't recognised, which the younger gundam looked relieved about. He looked back at his father who was still trying to talk to the droid. He lowered his voice so his father wouldn't hear.

"Jar Jar Binks?"

Still no recognition.

"This is ancient history now but when the clone wars started, you know that Naboo was the swinging vote when they wanted to approve the clone army?" Explained Jar Jar's son.

The two Jedi nodded.

"It wasn't Senator Amidala who made that vote. She was dead against it. However, she had to go into hiding due to the threats on her life. She left representative Binks in charge. She thought he would follow her lead and that the clone army act would be defeated."

"He obviously didn't follow her lead," said Luke, regarding the old Gundam with a little more respect.

"No, He was tricked or manipulated by the chancellor to give him the power to approve the clone army and that started the slide towards the Empire."

"Oh." Said Ben. "He thinks it's his fault?"

"Exactly, He thinks that the clone wars and everything since was caused by that one vote. When the senator died, all he could do was look after her grave." He paused and looked more sympathetically at his father. "It's the guilt really. It's driven him to despair sometimes."

"Ironically, if he hadn't won the vote then the Jedi, my mother and father would have been killed in the first battle of Genonsis." explained Luke, recalling the records of the time. "And Palpatine would have had his empire a lot soon than anyone would have expected and my sister and I wouldn't exist."

"Kind of makes your brain hurt when you think about it." Said Ben turning his attention to the gundam infront of them, "so you are?"

"Asbo Bar Binks." He said, "Long suffering son."

Jar Jar Binks, having finished talking to R2, hobbled over to the rest of the group.

"Jar Jar?" Luke asked, "When did you meet my father?"

"Hmm?" Jar Jar looked vacant as he recalled, "Oh he wasa little boy on Tantooine. He saved me and everybody on Naboo and then went to off to be a big bombad Jedi. He died when Vader attacked the Jedi and Vader killed M'lady."

Ben and Luke exchanged glances again. Maybe in this case, it was better to leave it that way. It was true from a certain point of view.

"Why the Yasimari, Jar Jar?" It was Ben's turn to ask.

"Vader came to Naboo once." Jar Jar explained, looking pained. "I think he was looking for m'Lady. I heard that a Yasimari would stop the Sith from finding her, so I bought one and there's been one here ever since."

"Vader was here?" asked Luke.

"He killed the Queen at the time and she was replaced by an Imperial governor." explained Asbo.

"Bad Times," agreed Jar Jar.

"But Vader's gone now." said Luke, "The Yasimari can go."

"I suppose." Jar Jar agreed reluctantly. "But I thought it gave M'lady peace."

"Father, I can take it away any time you like." offered Asbo.

The Gundam nodded, Asbo lifted the cage and carried it out of the Mausoleum. As soon as it was out of range, then the feeling that had been nagging at both Jedi for their entire visit here was unleashed. Overwhelming sadness and loss with a small bright light of forgiveness, hit both jedi, causing them both to stagger as if a huge weight had placed on his shoulders.

_Mother? _Luke thought, _Its Luke!_

There wasn't a verbal response but the feelings of sadness retreated, to be replaced with one of confused hopefulness.

_My father saved me,_ Luke thought. _In the end, he remembered who he was and he saved everyone Mom. There was good still in him._

The feeling of loss was replaced with a massive burst of forgiveness, which hit both the Jedi. Both Luke and Ben found their legs gave way under the intensity of the emotion and they collapsed to the floor. Jar Jar remained in place but also appeared to be in some kind of trance.

_This is your grandson. _Explained Luke_ Ben, named after Obi-wan. Leia is fine and she has a daughter as well. Your granddaughter._

There was such a warm feeling of love and comfort, that Luke didn't want it to end.

_I had a wife but she died recently, I really wish you could have met her as well. I didn't know where or who you were for so long. _He paused, unsure what to say. _I wish I could have met you, known you, just for a little while._

Just for a second, he felt a brush of contact, a soft gentle hand stoking his cheek as only a mother can to her child. It was alright, everything was going to be all right and then it was gone. All of it, the loss, the sadness, the love and forgiveness. The two jedi recovered, Luke trying to stand found that tears were flowing unbidden down his face.

"Dad? Dad!" Ben's voice brought him back to the present. He focused on his son and gave a weak smile.

"That was intense." Ben said.

"I believe that your grandmother had a reputation for being intense." replied Luke, getting to his feet and wiping his eyes.

"Jar Jar?" he said, turning to the Gundam. "I'm sure I can speak on my mother's behalf. You're life debt has been paid for several times over. You can go in peace."

"I thinksa, you maybe right." Said Jar Jar, "I gotta that feeling from her just then."

Nodding to R2, they left the tomb, the droid closed the door and sealed it.

"Jar Jar?" Luke said, "It wasn't really your fault."

"I knows that now. m'lady just told me." he paused, looking over both Luke and Ben, and grinned goofily. "You really are Ani and Padme's boy."

Asbo joined them and then his father said. "We'sa done here boyo."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really." confirmed Jar Jar, "Now I could really do with some goober fish pie."

With a shake of the hand, the two gundams left Ben, Luke and Artoo outside the Tomb. They looked at each other but not a word was said or needed. Clapping his son on the shoulder and then giving the little droid a pat on the dome, they walked away. Feeling so much better about life as they walked through the meadow and hearing the distant roar of the waterfalls.

* * *

><p>She watched them go. Her family and those she loved. She was satisfied and at peace. A woman with red hair appeared next to her.<p>

"Luke always knows what to say because he always speaks from the heart." said the woman. "And that's why we all love him."

Padme nodded, she knew who this woman was the moment she appeared.

"But it's time to go." The woman said as she turned and walked away, "There's someone I'd like to take you to meet. He's so very sorry."

Giving Luke and Ben one final glance, she smiled and then followed her Daughter in Law into the light.


	2. Contact

(This takes place in during the Queen's Nest Trilogy).

Leia walked the corridors of the senate. Since the reformation of the Republic, she'd lost count of how many times had she walked through this maze of passageways. She had always been on an errand for someone else or for the republic. This was probably the first time she'd ever gone on an errand just for herself.

It had taken five or six years just to get the building reopened and only now was it recapturing the splendour of the time before the Empire. The red carpet felt soft under foot and the gold and marble pillars had been restored throughout the building. However, it was the windows that Leia loved. The massive areas of flexi-glass allowed panoramic views of the city planet with its reaching towers and traffic queues. A view that showed a living world that never seemed to sleep.

She stopped in front of one of those windows and took in the sights. The sun was setting, glinting off the traffic jams. She knew the people stuck in those speeders would be too busy to appreciate the spectacle, thinking about where they need to be, their jobs, their homes and families. That last thought shocked her out of her melancholy. She was on a quest to deal with a family matter. A matter which she feared, beyond anything she'd encountered in her life. She turned from the window and set off at a stiff pace.

* * *

><p>It took another half an hour to find the small senatorial office. It was one of the smallest in the entire senate and it wasn't because it had to handle the smallest system. She looked at the name plate – Naboo.<br>A place where neither she, her husband nor her brother had ever been. Leia reasoned that maybe the small office was a punishment. A punishment for the system which produced the last chancellor of the old republic. The chancellor who turned a republic into an Empire. He was responsible for the deaths of billions of beings.

Apart from the footnote in the Emperor's Biography, She hadn't really paid much attention to Naboo. When she was Alderaan's representative before and after the rebellion, she found she could always count on a vote from this system and had worked with its representative on many occasions. That's what made this so difficult.

She entered and saw the Gungan secretary sat at a desk in a small lobby. She knew instinctively that this being was female.

"Goodsa evening to yous" she greeted politely, "How can mesa help yous?"

Gungan's weren't well known in the galaxy as they were native to Naboo and didn't like to travel. It did take a little while to understand her dialect.

"Hello," Leia started, unsure how to proceed. "Would it be possible to schedule a meeting with the Senator?"

"Ermm. " The Gungan Looked doubtful and Leia realised that this secretary hadn't recognised her, "Pleasea let me check her schedule. She'sa very busy. Who should I put the Appointment under?"

"Jedi Master Leia Organa Solo, former chief of state." Leia didn't mean to be pretentious but she hoped her credentials might bump her up the priority list.

The secretary paused as she typed in the name and then looked up, a little fearful.

"Apologies Mi'lady." She said quickly, "I'll see if she's free."

With that the Gungan left the room. Leia could tell she was trying not to run. There was a couple of seconds of conversation in the next room and then she reappeared.

"The senator is available." She said and offered to escort her though.

* * *

><p>Leia and the Gungan walk into the office. About six meter's square, it was filled with mementos from Naboo, famous landscapes from the planet and the standard work desk and chair. Sat in the chair was Pooja Naberrie, a regal looking lady with pinned up brown hair. She was about ten years older than Leia and still had retained the fair features that Leia remembered from the earlier days. Elegantly dressed in a silvery white gown she rose to meet her.<p>

"My Goodness, Leia Organa Solo." She said, smiling, "I haven't seen you for years."

Leia walked up and shook her hand and found that she was shaking a little. It was something Pooja picked up on straight away with curiosity flashing across her face.

"The black fleet crisis I think" Leia replied, "It has been too long."

"Certainly, can I get you a cup of Kaff while you tell me why a great Jedi master is visiting our lowly office?"

Leia looked sharply at Pooja and then remembered that the senator was known for her self-deprecating sense of humour. There was never any malice behind the comment. Leia found herself in a unique position; she was utterly lost for words. Pooja paused, curiosity being replaced with concern.

"Erm…" Leia started

_How do I say this… Hi I think we're cousins?_ Leia dismissed the thought. It was the wrong approach. Although it was something that Han would probably blurt out.

"I'm here on a personal matter. " Leia managed.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was wondering how difficult it was to find someone on Naboo."

"It depends." replied Pooja, "Naboo citizens can be traced quite easily, Gungan's not so much. Why? Have we got a crimelord that the Jedi would be after?"

"Not as such." Leia smiled, "No. Can you tell me what it's like on Naboo? I've never been."

Pooja seemed taken aback a little by the question. She brought over a steaming cup of Kaff and handed it over.

"Well, it's a beautiful world. Full of grass meadows, lakes, swamps, rivers, seas and waterfalls. We probably have the more waterfalls on our planet than the entire galaxy put together." Pooja smiled. "That's the thing I miss the most, the sound of those waterfalls. And the clean air."

"I wish I could visit."

"Leia," Pooja sat down across from her, looking perplexed. "I've known you almost 38 years; on and off. We on Naboo have always respected and supported both you and your father because Alderaan was so close to our world. Something is wrong isn't it?!"

At the mention of her father, Leia found herself crying a little. Pooja was referring to her Adoptive father Bail Organa. Only people close to her and her brother really knew who their father was. Pooja got up and came round to sit by her. As she did so, she softly called into the intercom to cancel any appointments for the day.

She waited until Leia composed herself and handed her a hankie to dry her eyes.

"Sorry!" She apologised. "When you mentioned Alderaan and my father… well it brings thing to a point."

Pooja waited for her to go on.

"You know I'm adopted. Bail and Breha weren't my biological parents."

Pooja nodded. "Bail once told me. We'd just lost won a vote but then Palpatine vetoed it before we could do anything about it. When we were drowning our sorrows in the bar, I told him I was giving up. I mean, what was the point if anything you do is destroyed at a tyrant's whim. He told me that we had to keep fighting, so that you wouldn't have to."

"Oh! That's so him." Leia had to fight the tears again.

"Leia, what's wrong?" Pooja asked. "We've never really been close and I'll admit I'm a little confused why you're here."

Leia gathered herself.

"I'll try and explain. About six months ago we discovered something wrong with our astromech droid. He's been in the family since before the rebellion. It turns out he was in 'our' family a lot longer than anybody expected."

Pooja looked intrigued.

"This was the same astromech droid which rode with my brother when the first death star was destroyed. During that attack, the droid suffered a lot of damage and a lot it's long term memory was lost. Well six months ago, when he received more damage we discovered sections of his memory, which was cordoned off. We originally though it had been the battle damage from the death star but it turned out the droid did it to himself."

Leia took a breath, she couldn't stop now.

"He was very reluctant to let us have access to the cordoned off memory and eventually we had to have use a slicer to safely retrieve the data without it destroying him. What we found there has …"

Leia found it difficult to go on. Pooja put a supporting hand on her knee.

"Changed things a lot." She finished. "He had an image of my real mother."

Pooja looked surprised. "But surly that's great news?"

Leia realised that is was now or never.

"Pooja?" She asked. "What can you tell me about Senator Padme Amidala?"

* * *

><p>Pooja Naberrie was speechless. Leia didn't know what to say. The silence grew and became oppressive. It was if time had stopped and it would never progress again. Eventually, Pooja swallowed hard.<p>

Leia went on. "I've tried to find out about her. It was so difficult just to get a match to her face. It was as if she'd been deleted from the archives. Just a name, never any images. It was only when Luke researched the records at the old Jedi Temple did we found a match. People went to a great deal of trouble to make even her memory disappear."

"Leia," Pooja started, "What you're saying. It's impossible."

Leia looked confused.

"My Aunt died while she was pregnant. There wasn't any birth. I was there at the funeral."

"That's what certain people wanted everyone to think; especially the Emperor and Vader had to think that."

"Certain people?"

"The remaining Jedi Masters; Kenobi and Yoda and…" She paused fighting back the emotion. "my adoptive father."

"Oh…" realisation dawned on Pooja's face. "Skywalker! So Luke Skywalker is really Anakin's son? I thought it was some kind of PR trick."

"Trick?" Leia didn't know if she was offended or just shocked.

"Yeah, well after all that happened in the clone wars, there was a lot of good will to Anakin and then all of a sudden a new Skywalker appears during the rebellion, claiming to be the old hero's son."

Leia didn't like it but she understood where Pooja was coming from.

"I don't know who wiped her data. However, we always expected that Anakin was the father to Padme's baby. We never found out how she died and when we tried to find out what happened to Anakin; Vader started to take an interest in our family. So we just assumed that he died in the Jedi Temple and left it at that. It kind of ate away at my grandparents for the rest of their days. "

"I know what happened, if you want to know."

Pooja paused for a second considering this and then nodded.

"It turns out that Anakin wasn't the great hero everybody thinks. He thought Padme would die in childbirth and there was only one person in the galaxy that could save her." Leia explained.

"Who?"

"Palpatine."

Leia let that news sink in for a second.

"He convinced Anakin that the only way to save your aunt and her child was to use the dark side. Palpatine, or Lord Sidious as he was really known, gave Anakin the name Vader."

Pooja was just shocked. Leia found herself racing on because she herself still found it hard to accept what happened next.

"It was Vader and the 501st which destroyed the Jedi Temple. It was Vader who flew to Mustafar and destroyed the separatist leadership. By this time, the Emperor had already killed four members of the Jedi council. Padme flew to Mustafar to find Anakin and she discovered what he'd done. She tried to convince him to stop, or even to run away with her but instead…"

Leia choked, Tears flowed freely down her face. She noticed that Pooja was watching stone faced. There was no emotion visible on her face at all. Leia forced herself to continue.

"He choked her using the force. Obi-wan Kenobi saved her just in time, fought and defeated Vader, dropping him in the Lava streams. By the time he got back to Padme, the damage was already done."

"She died there?" Pooja asked.

"No." replied Leia, "It wasn't the chocking that did it. The fact that Anakin had try to kill her was enough. She died on the operating table after giving birth to twins, Myself and Luke. He really died of a broken heart."

There was another moment of long silence. Pooja continued to look at Leia impassively, like a statue. She portrayed no emotion at all, until Leia notice a single line of tears down the left hand side of her face.

"Leia." She started, "what your saying is hard to accept and to be honest I don't know if I beli…."

At that moment there was a clatter from the lobbey where the secretary had retreated. There were pops and whistles and a very apologetic voice.

"I do apologise Miss. I don't know what's got into him." came one very familiar metallic voice.

Suddenly, the doors to the office bust open and a small Amstromech droid bust through the door followed by a very distressed gold protocol droid. Both women stood up to look at the commotion.

"I'm so sorry Princess Leia!" C3PO fawned. "R2 insisted to see you and Senator Pooja."

Pooja just looked at the two droids.

"R2… Is the second part D2?" she asked.

"Why yes senator. And I am C…."

"3PO, human cyborg relations." finished Pooja.

"My Yes. However did you know?"

"Your Padme's droids!"

"We Are?" C3PO sounded disbelieving.

R2 Bleeped an affirmative. She walked over to R2 and bent down. "You remember me?"

R2's holoproject came to life and showed two little girls playing with the droid in a city alleyway.

"Oh My G…" Pooja cut herself off, she turn round and approached Leia. Slowly, she put her arms around her and hugged her. Leia could feel herself breaking down again as she could feel the love from her newly discovered cousin through the force. Pooja broke contact.

"Does anybody else know?"

"No, Luke doesn't know yet. I only worked it out this afternoon when I was in the Senate Archive. And when I saw that you were my mother's niece..." Leis composed herself. "I was going to tell him tonight when he and Mara get back."

Pooja impassive mask had fallen away and she let tears flow unbidden down her face.

"Oh Pooja." Said Leia. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm not upset." Pooja replied, "I've got new two cousins. This is one of the best days of my life."


	3. Reboot

"Are you sure about this?"

Han Solo regarded his wife quizzically. Leia Organa Solo just smiled back at her husband and then shrugged. They were both stood in a tech lab in the deepest depths of the old Jedi Temple. In front of them was an inert golden droid, C-3PO. The droid was sat in a central seat plugged into a vast array of wires which reached the ceiling. The wires were hooked into vast computer banks on the other side of the room where Ghent, the republics best slicer, was hurrying between the various computer banks taking notes and making adjustments.

Apart from Han, Leia and Ghent, there was only one other observer. R2-D2 stood next to Han and Leia. The small pepper pot shaped droid was making various bleeps and whistles and was shaking nervously. Han didn't think Droids could express emotions until he came across C-3PO and R2-D2 but then again, neither of these droids had had a mind wipe or reformat in all the time he'd known them. His wife put a steadying hand which appeared to calm him.

Han realised that although he could understand Basic (the common language of the galaxy), Wookie (although he could never speak it) and get by in Hutteese; He had no idea what the droid was saying. Apart from his wife and C-3PO, only his brother-in-law could understand the small droid.

He actually liked the little droid, while only tolerating its partner C-3PO. R2-D2 had been responsible for saving his life several times over since he's met him over twenty years ago. Brave, resourceful and, to be honest, a bit cheeky; he could always surprise you with a new trick or gadget which would always save the day.

Then there was the incident of a couple of months ago. When being repaired for the upteenthing time, they had discovered some shocking data hived off in the droids memory. It turned out that he'd known who his wife's mother was. That had been a mystery that had haunted the two Skywalker twins for more than 25 years and although they knew who their father had been, any information relating to their mother had been very carefully hidden or deleted.

They had since discovered that Leia had been unknowingly working with her cousin for almost twenty years. From then on they'd found that there was a whole raft of family and relatives to be introduced. His wife and brother-in-law had been delighted, while Han (an orphan himself) felt a tiny bit jealous that he hadn't been able to find anything else about family.

After all this information had come out, R2-D2 did something that supprised everyone. The droid had made a request. He'd had backup files, taken before C-3PO had his first memory wipe and he would like them to be restored into the golden droid. Normally this would have been a straight forward matter but it turned out that, although C-3PO looked like a standard 3PO unit, inside it was obvious, he was a custom made droid. Even Ghent had to admit that he'd been put together by an expert droid builder.

The upshot of all this was that it was going to take a lot of effort to restore the droids memory without destroying its existing one. The processes might even change the droids personality, which Han reflected might not be such a bad thing. He did consider these two droids, even C-3PO although he loathed to admit it, to be part of his new family so if the droid was destroyed it would be like loosing a relative.

"Right," said Ghent, approaching the couple. "We're ready to go."

Han saw Leia take a deep breath and nod. He felt he had to say something.

"Last chance Sweetheart." He said with a smile, "It could wipe old goldenrod. We could have a discussion in committee before we make this decision?"

He was relieved to see his wife smile back and give him a playful nudge.

"No. It's OK. 3PO wanted this too." She replied. "Hang on, does this mean you're actually concerned about our expert in 4 million forms of communication?"

Her tone may have been playful mocking but he knew she'd discovered his worry. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I mean…" He thought fast, "…You'd be really upset if anything happened to him."

Leia just smiled that knowing smile of hers but couldn't let it go. "Whatever, tough guy."

He looked back at Ghent who was waiting for their reply.

"Go on then." Han said.

"Right then, well there are a couple of things you need to be aware of." said Ghent nervously. "Your droid will vocalise his memories as he relives them."

Leia nodded in understanding.

"I'll be monitoring him to see if there are going to be any personality shifts or overloads." Ghent continued. "I'll try and abort the process if anything funny appears."

"Throw the switch." Said Han and Ghent operated a control on the data tablet he was holding.

C-3PO's eye's lit up as the power was switched on and then he started speaking almost immediately.

"Really Sir, I don't think this memory wipe is really necessary. I'm quite capable of hide any problem memorie…."

Above the droid, a hologram appeared showing the memories as they were uploaded. A technician was about to perform the memory wipe with a man of military standing in the background.

"That's Captain Antillies." said Leia. "He was the captain of my favourite ship."

"Sorry Droid, orders are orders." Said the man in the hologram and nodded to the technician, who then operated a control.

The hologram was filled with a fuzzy interference. Han saw his wife look urgently at Ghent. Gent smiled back reassuringly.

"He's remembering things in reverse order." Ghent explained. "We'll see what he considers important memories in flashback like that and inconsequential ones much faster."

Han nodded and focused back on the hologram. All of a sudden, a spaceship sickbay, came into view. There was R2-D2, a younger Obi-Wan, Yoda - the Jedi master that Luke always talked about and then he felt his wife grip his hand as he recognised her adopted father Bail Organa. On the operating table lay a very beautiful woman. It was obvious to Han that this must be his wife's mother.

Obi-Wan was with her mother as a medical droid operated on her and then suddenly a baby appeared. Han felt his hand being crushed by his wife's grip. A second baby arrived, quiet eyes open looking at her mother. The woman said something quietly to Obi-wan and then the vital signs on a panel next to them flat lined.

Han looked over at Leia, tears were streaming from her eyes. She continued to stare stoically at the projection. He supported his wife in as the scene passed and the memories went fast reverse again. Then it stopped again. C-3PO was fussing with R2 and taking a stretcher down a ramp. There on a landing pad lay the same beautiful woman, obviously heavily pregnant. In the distance, you could hear the sounds of light sabres clashing. With R2s help, they managed to ease her onto the stretcher and get her inside to the med bay.

The memories jumbled again and then Obi-Wan appeared, looking tired and dishevelled. C-3PO helped into the Co-pilots seat and then, to Han's surprise, took the controls. He performed a perfect take off that would make a seasoned pilot proud.

"GoldenRod can fly?" Han Explained, "Never expected that!"

Leia smiled at that.

"You going ... to let him … fly the falcon?" She said halted trying not to let the emotion overwhelm her.

"Well…" Han Paused, "He's not that good."

The memories wound back again. The droid was walking through a plush apartment on Corsucant. There a handsome man with long hair was holding the beautiful pregnant woman. There was an advanced star fighter hovering nearby with R2-D2 in the Droid Socket. The man was talking very seriously with the woman as C-3PO made his way over to smaller droid.

R2 seemed to be very put out about something. Even Han could make out that the droid was both angry and upset about something. C-3PO appeared to be quite taken aback by the suggestions made by the smaller robot and just dismissed it.

"I'm sure it's just a stress reaction." 3PO said and turned to go.

The memories wound back again. From what could be seen from the glimpses. Han noticed that 3PO stayed with the beautiful woman. There were also glimpses of another Jedi who visited a lot. A young Togruta woman who seemed to appear with the handsome man, getting younger with every rewind, until she no longer appeared in the droids memories.

The memories came to a shocking stop again. There in front of them, by a serene lake side, stood the handsome man and the beautiful woman. He was dressed in robes, covering what looked like newly fitted prosthetic arm. There were just the two of them, apart from the droids and a priest. They both looked so happy but there was an occasional look over at their shoulders.

The projection jumped again, spinning back through a massive battle with droids reconstructing from bright explosions and Jedi resurrecting themselves from unblocked blaster bolts. It stopped again with the handsome man and beautiful woman talking in front of a grave.

"Hey!" Han exclaimed, "That's Luke's old farm."

The memories started to flow again. The man and woman left on their ship and an older woman appeared. There was a little gasp from his wife. He turned to look again to see Leia stare past him, hand over her mouth in shock.

"That's Shmi Skywalker." She whispered.

Han looked back at the older woman as she lived out her life in reverse of home and farm management.

"So that's you're and Luke's…"

"Grandmother." Finished Leia.

"Wow. She's so…" Han floundered. "normal!"

"What were you expecting?"

"I dunno, some kind of secret Jedi princess or some evil dark enchantress." Han looked perplexed. "Its kind of hard to see the mother of someone, who wiped out the Jedi and help cause 20 years of repression, just clean the dishes."

"Shmi was a remarkable woman." Replied Leia. "She managed to raise a son, while being a slave and living through the most difficult circumstances. There are millions of women, just like her, out there right now. In a way, they are just as heroic as what we do."

"Yeah." Han muttered. "Never thought of it that way."

He felt his wife hold him a little tighter as memories continued and Shmi regained some of her youth. Then the scene shifted as both the droid and Shmi were handed back to a flying Toydarian, where the pair kept house for him and then all of sudden a boy appeared.

"Oh My Goodness!" exclaimed Leia.

"That's your father?"

The memories stopped and the boy was in slave quarters telling the droid that he was leaving and going to become a Jedi.

"He looks so much like Luke." whispered Leia.

"Talk about weirding you out."

There was jump in memory. There was some kind of race and then blackness for a little while. Suddenly the sound and picture. There in front of them were two instantly recognised children. The boy and girl started down at them. The boy was obviously proud and showing off to the girl.

"I've been building him to help Mom about the place." He boasted.

"WHAT?" cried Han and Leia together.

"No way! All the times he was 'thanking the maker' he was really thanking…" Han yelled. "The odds against this are..."

"What do you always say about odds?" His wife shot back.

"Nevermind." Han grumbled.

3PO stood up and obviously wobbled when R2-D2 whistled and whorbled a greeting to him.

"Hello. I am C-3PO Human cyborg relations and you are R2-D2. I'm so pleased to meet you."

R2-D2 bleeped at his appearance with an almost nostalgic manner. All of a sudden the memory went back again. There was just blackness when a voice came through the darkness.

"3PO?" The boy had a soft voice, "I think I met an Angel today. She looked so pretty and when she smiled…"

The voice paused.

"I felt free."

The projection stopped. Leia was leaning heavily on Han now looked over at Ghent. The engineer looked over and gave them the thumbs up.

"You OK?" Han whispered to his wife.

"Yes." Leia replied, standing up straighter. "That was a lot more intense that I was expecting."

"You and me both, Sweetheart." Han helped to steady his wife. "Did it work?"

R2 rolled forward to with a mournful bleep. 3-CPO refused to move. Ghent came over with a satisfied expression.

"The backup has been integrated." He said in a matter of fact tone. "Let's see if your droid can handle it."

Ghent flipped a switch on his hand held device.

C-3PO's eyes lit up as the droid began its boot up procedure. He made various noises as it did so but then with a massive 'Blurgh' sound the droids eyes went dark. R2 whistled at him and was met with silence. Again, R2 whistled. Still nothing. Han and Leia looked at each other and Ghent gave them a sympathetic look.

"It might have been too much." Ghent explained.

R2 Whistled mournfully and with a snap produced his arc welder from a side panel. The pepper pot droid shoved the welder into 3PO and fired a burst.

"Ow!" C-3PO jumped out of the chair, ripping the cables out of him in the process. "There was no need for that you insipid little tyrant! Anyway I'll have a word with Master Ani about having you looked at."

There was a pause as the droid took in his surroundings. His eyes when out again for a moment and then he hurriedly walked over to where the humans were standing.

"Mistress Leia." He announced. "I've just realised I have important information for you!"

Han say his wife smile at the droid. "That's OK 3PO. It can wait."

The two droids and Leia began to leave the chamber as Han talked to Ghent. 3PO turned to address him.

"Captain Solo!" He announced, "Now that I can remember how to fly a ship, I can take over as co-pilot whenever you need."

"Oh, That's great." He sarcastically replied, how he managed not to roll his eyes at the same time was beyond him.

"You're quite welcome." The droid turned back to join Leia and R2.

"Can we put him back?" Han asked Ghent.

The engineer smiled and shook his head.

"Ok. Just checking." And he made to follow the others

"Oh and Captain Solo, if you cross link the lateral thrusters we can boost their power 25%" C-3PO called back.

Han thought about this newer C-3PO and shuddered.


End file.
